


For the Record

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Glee
Genre: Big brother Finn, Caught, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco cosa succede se Finn decide di provare a fare il fratello maggiore protettivo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169570) by Kelstiel. 



 

**FOR THE RECORD**

Tornato a casa dall'allenamento di football, Finn cominciò, come da routine, a fare razzia di cibo in cucina. Appena vide la scatola piena di biscotti appena sfornati, ne prese una manciata. Per certi aspetti, diventare il fratellastro di Kurt era la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata. Si sentiva particolarmente di buon umore quel giorno... L'allenamento era andato bene e Rachel aveva accettato di uscire con lui venerdì sera per un appuntamento che sperava sarebbe finito con del sesso.

Era anche molto affamato... Guardò l'orario, 17:30. Strano, Kurt di solito era già lì intento a cucinare la cena a quell'ora. Inghiottì l'ultimo biscotto e salì le scale diretto alla stanza di Kurt. Non ci pensò due volte ad aprire la porta .

"Ehi, Kurt, farai - OH MIO DIO!" L'ultima cosa che Finn si aspettava di vedere era Kurt, sopra a Blaine, entrambi erano chiaramente nudi e... Oh, quindi è così che che funziona tra due ragazzi.

"FINN!"

Oh, merda, era nei guai. Da allora in poi avrebbe bussato, sempre. Si scusò più volte che potè prima di correre verso la sua stanza, dove si nascose per il resto della notte.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando vide Blaine a scuola, il giorno seguente, il più basso cercò di evitarlo. Finn strinse gli occhi e lo mise spalle al muro.

"Stai facendo del male al mio fratellino?" chiese.

"Kurt ha tre mesi in più di te e NO!" rispose Blaine, chiaramente non intimidito.

"Allora perchè tu e lui stavate...ecco!" Finì esitante, incapace di pronunciare parola.

Blaine spinse via Finn senza fatica. "Perchè ci amiamo" dichiarò semplicemente prima di andarsene. Finn non potè fare a meno di notare il leggero zoppicare nella camminata di Blaine e si sentì di nuovo disgustato.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quandò Finn arrivò a casa da scuola quel giorno, Kurt lo stava aspettando al tavolo della cucina.

"Non ci posso credere, Finn!" strillò appena Finn entrò in cucina per la sua quotidiana razzia di cibo.

"Cos-"

"Hai rovinatto tutto ieri e poi oggi sei andato a provare a fare la chiacchierata del "Fratello Maggiore" a Blaine quando non ne avevi il diritto! Per favore, puoi solo non parlare MAI più di questa cosa?"

Kurt era furioso...okay. Finn annuì e si voltò pronto a tornare a nascondersi nella sua camera.

"Per la cronaca, comunque... Grazie per aver provato ad essere un buon fratello." disse con calma Kurt. Finn si limitò a sorridere e lasciò la cucina, un biscotto in ogni mano e un altro in bocca.

  
  



End file.
